Tiny Techmo!
by bleachfreak13
Summary: Techmo gets turned into a child. Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips have to take care of him. Daddy Skips, Tiny Techmo, Big brother Mordecai, and Big brother Rigby. A lot of fluff in future chapters. No slash or pairing in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! There is no slash or pairing in this story :-D so Techmo gets turned into a kid and Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips have to take care of him. Daddy Skips, Tiny Techmo, Big brother Mordecai, and Big brother Rigby. A lot of fluff in future chapters.**

**I hope you like it :-)**

"Go get the computer fixed or YOU'RE FIRED!' Benson yelled at Mordecai and Rigby his face turning red. The three of them were standing in the park house's living room and in the middle of the room laid Benson's laptop. Which Mordecai and Rigby had accidently gotten a virus on when surfing the web.

"Chill Benson were going" Mordecai begged grabbing the computer and Rigby running out the front door of the house. They really messed up this time. Benson needed the laptop to pay a bill or something for the park.

"YOU BETTER" Benson yelled as the two ran away. Mordecai and Rigby jumped into the park cart and started the machine and peeled away.

"Aw man there goes our day off" Mordecai groaned angrily as his hand came up to massage his temple.

"You broke the computer not me" Rigby stated sternly. For once it was really all of Mordecai's fault. He really wanted to check out a website CJ told him about but he typed in the wrong thing and know the stupid computer was broken.

"Whatever come on lets go find Techmo he'll help us out" Mordecai said Praying that Techmo could fix this.

Mordecai and Rigby entered the empty computer store. How this place stayed in business no one could figure out. The workers were rude and unhelpful except for Techmo. Techmo was probably the reason this place even made money. Mordecai made his way to the front desk were two men were sitting. One was reading a comic book and the other was sleeping. The one reading the comic glanced at them and then put down the comic book rolling his eyes.

"What do you want?" He growled out annoyed that he had to help them. Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other then back at the rude man.

"Hey where looking for Techmo" Mordecai stated kindly as Rigby glared at the man.

"He's at home it's his day off" The man glared at the two angrily before picking up his comic book to continue reading.

"Well can you fix this?" Rigby pushed the laptop toward the man

"No" He answered without even looking at the laptop.

"What's his address?" Mordecai sighed

Mordecai and Rigby finally made it too Techmo's apartment building. The two made their way up the stairs to Techmo's floor. Once they found his room they realized the door was cracked open. That was weird at all. Mordecai knocked on the door but no one answered so two decided to enter the apartment to look for there friend.

"Hey Techmo you home" Mordecai called out

"We need your help" Rigby called out annoyed making. Mordecai elbowed him in the stomach causing Rigby to cried out in pain. The raccoon glared at his tall friend in response. Mordecai ignored him and continued to search for Techmo.

"Techmo" Mordecai called out again searching the room for the technomancer

"Dude look" Rigby whispered pointing to a small bundle on the couch. The two of them walked toward the couch slowly. Mordecai pulled the covers back to find a small sleeping child.

"Is that a toddler?" Mordecai questioned

"Yeah it looks like Techmo" Rigby pointed out with worry in his voice. He was right the small child had green skinned and white hair just like Techmo. The child was wearing a really big white sleeping shirt. Techmo's side burns were gone but the white hair on top of his head remained the same. Mordecai guessed his age around two or three. Whatever happened to Techmo was supernatural. So Mordecai decided they would take him to the guy who know everything about anything supernatural.

"We need to take him to Skips" Mordecai stated picking up the sleeping child in his arms. The two of them made there way down the stair to the cart. Rigby took the driver's seat so that Mordecai wouldn't have to put the kid down

"Do you think its Techmo?" Rigby questioned driving through some tree to reach Skip's garage

"I don't know man" Mordecai frowned his hold the child tightening "But whatever's going on can't be good."

**To be continued!**

**I hope you liked it :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! xD Techmo wakes up this chapter! Also thank you Bolinky4 and Johnsepticeye for reviewing IT MADE ME SMILE! And for Cowvensfn91 for adding Tiny Techmo to your favorites IT ALSO MADE ME SMILE!**

Mordecai and Rigby finally reached the garage. Mordecai held the sleeping child in his arms as Rigby knocked on the white door franticly.

"Skips!" Rigby yelled banging on the door harder.

"What did you do?" Skips sighed coming out of the bushes with Benson at his side. Mordecai and Rigby jumped at the sound from there friend's voice causing the child in Mordecai's arm groan in his sleep.

"Did you two get the computer fixed?" Benson growled completely missing the fact that Mordecai had a small child in his arms.

"Uh Benson" Mordecai strutted out nervously backing away slightly. Rigby right by his side and his raccoon friend was just as nervous as himself.

"Well" Benson said crossing his arms over his chest. Glaring at his two employees.

"Well you see we were looking for Techmo so he could fix it but" Rigby explained

"But we found this toddler instead" Mordecai finished stepping forward to show Benson and Skips the child in his arms.

"You STOLEN A KID" Benson yelled as Skips took a step closer examining the child.

"No we-"

"Is that Techmo?" Skips questioned cutting Rigby off

"We don't know" Mordecai answered looking down at Techmo with a frown on his face.

"We think so that's why we brought him to you skips" Mordecai said looking up to meet Skip's worried eyes. Which only made Mordecai's own worry increase.

"This is bad" Skips said taking the sleeping tiny Techmo from Mordecai's arms

"Can he still fixed the computer?" Rigby asked

"No you idiot!" Mordecai answered hitting Rigby over the head. Rigby glared at his tall friend. Suddenly the little sleeping child began to move warning the men he was about to wake up. Everyone gathered around Skips to watch the child. The child slowly opened his eyes and brought his hands up to rub the sleep from them. But those eyes soon widen with panic as he saw the four men watching him and one holding him.

"Who…Who …..Who are you people? Please don't hurt me!" Techmo cried tears running down his face. His body was shacking badly scared of what these men could do to him. His mommy always told him to never talk to strangers. These strangers must be kidnapper. The thought cause more tears to run down Techmo's face.  
>"No! We're not going to hurt you little dude" Mordecai said stepping forward with a smile.<p>

"You're not" Techmo sniffled through the tears.

"Don't worry Samson no one is going to hurt you." Skips said calmly at the boy he was holding.

Techmo looked up at the man holding him with big eyes. 'He knows my name?' Techmo's mother told him when that when Techmo was born his father had to leave but before he left he named his child Samson. 'This man must be daddy' Samson thought

"Are you my daddy?" Techmo questioned his head choking to the side making him look like a small puppy. The boy grabbed onto Skip's fur with a death grip waiting for the man to answer. Skips didn't know what to say.

"Uh" Was the only thing Skips could say. Luckily for him Mordecai was there to save him.

"Yeah he's your dad and …. Rigby and I ….. Are you're …..Big brothers… uh yeah big brothers…Right Rigby" Mordecai stated pointing at Rigby and himself.

"Yeah!" Rigby smiled. Techmo examined the two closely. He liked them but he looked at Skips to confirm that they were indeed his big brothers. Skips smiled at Samson and nodded his head. Samson smiled back and then looked over at his two big brothers giving them a big smile.

"Great! So when are you two going to get my LAPTOP FIXED?" Benson yelled scaring Techmo into tears

"Benson chill you're making him cry" Mordecai said looking at Benson as if he grew a second head.

"Like I care get my LAPTOP FIXED OR FIRED!" Benson yelled. Techmo's tears where falling even faster know as he wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and hiding his face in his father's shoulder.

"Benson! Calm down you can use the house computer to pay the bills. I understand your upset but stop yelling" Skips growled glaring at Benson. If looks could kill Benson would be dead. Skips held Techmo close and rubbed his back soothing the child.

"Sorry Skips" Benson murmured out his eyes wide with fear.

"Benson dude leave we'll take care of your laptop okay" Mordecai said with a glare

"Fine but you better or you're fired." Benson said much calmer this time and started to make his way back to the park house.

"Dude what do we do know" Rigby asked scratching his head

"I need both of you to watch Samson. While I go talk to an old friend who I think can fix this" Skips said placing Techmo down on the ground. Techmo look up at him pouting because he was put down.

"Daddy?" Techmo asked

"Don't worry your big brothers will protect you." Skips said ruffling Techmo's hair

"Yeah don't worry little dude" Rigby smiled

"We're going to have soooo much fun" Mordecai promised

"PARTY TIME" Rigby danced around causing Techmo to laugh.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mordecai and Rigby yelled pumping their fists in the air

"I'm trusting you two please don't make me regret it." Skips begged massaging his temple.

"No worries Skips" Rigby stated

"Yeah Techmo uh ….. I mean Samson is in good hands." Mordecai promised

"Let's take him to the arcade!" Rigby yelled in excitement

"Yeah! Great idea dude!" Mordecai said high fiving his bro

"Bye Daddy" Techmo hugged his daddy one last time before leaving with his brothers

"Later Skips" Mordecai waved grabbing Techmo's little hand making there way to the cart.

**To be continued...**


End file.
